


untitled. 5

by fvck_amx



Series: untitled. [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, i think..., swimmer Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvck_amx/pseuds/fvck_amx
Summary: Arthur just wants to kiss Alfred.





	untitled. 5

**Author's Note:**

> You could take this as my way of writing ukus (who is she)... or Arthur just wants to kiss Alfred... either way I'd agree with you

Arthur usually wasn't a physical person but when he was... oh boy. Alfred couldn't count how many times he had to stop Arthur from kissing his neck that day!

During breaks between classes and even being a few minutes late from Arthur attacking him behind the vending machine- Arthur today wasn't feeling very PG. And the swimmer couldn't even pinpoint why, he wasn't recently at any kind of meet or trip away from him and they see each other all the time. But that didn't stop him from noticing Arthur looking at him hazily in English class.

It was now lunch and as soon as Alfred threw his trash away and was walking to his locker, his hand was grabbed and before he knew it, he was dragged to some secluded hallway. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

"Arthur!" He yelped as soon as he was pushed against the wall.

Said man didn't respond which only annoyed him more.

"Dude what's up with you?"

Still no response, unless you called ignoring him to loosen up his tie a response.

After a couple minutes Alfred just stood there and waited for Arthur to say something. He didn't. Instead, he looked up to kiss him before trailing down to his neck.

"Ah- Artie! Not the neck," he sighed. Arthur huffed but then tried to pull off Alfred's uniform making him squawk in surprise. "Dude!-"

Once he got a few buttons off he then started pressing kisses to Alfred's collar and below the neckline where it wouldn't be seen. Alfred felt his face flush as Arthur bit and licked all over his chest.

They were there in the hallway for god knows how long until they both heard the bell ring. Pulling back, Arthur kissed and hugged the swimmer, nuzzling into him. Alfred hugged back, kissing his forehead.

"So..." Alfred started. "What was that all about?" He felt Arthur stiffen in his grasp.

"I dunno, just felt like it," he heard him mumble nervously.

"Really?"

Arthur nodded.

"You're so weird," he chuckled as they broke apart and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. But on the way there Alfred couldn't shake the feeling of Arthur being up to something.

Alfred didn't know how bad the hickeys were until he looked in the mirror.

In the end, the only thing that echoed through the building was Alfred's angry voice: "ARTHUR! I HAVE TRAINING TODAY!"

Arthur only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my wattpad
> 
> -b


End file.
